


Matt's Dating Daredevil

by Writingfish (idraax)



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Dialog heavy, Gen, this totally ran away from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:18:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idraax/pseuds/Writingfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karen finds something of Daredevil's in Matt's apartment and Foggy 's idea of a cover story is that Matt is dating Daredevil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [this prompt](http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/2760.html?thread=5239752#cmt5239752) on the meme. I wanted this to turn into actual Matt/Daredevil, but that never happened.

One day, Matt couldn’t hide the suit well enough. Karen and Foggy had unexpectedly come over to go over some files and she stepped on the mask which was peeking out from beneath the couch. It probably would have been fine, except she had thin socks on and had stepped on one of the horns.

“Matt,” she asked, pulling it out from beneath the couch. “What’s this?”

She held it up to the light and frowned at it.

“Um…,” Matt said, throwing Foggy a panicked glance. “It’s…um…”

“ _Why_  do you have Daredevil’s mask?”

“Um” “He’s dating him,” Foggy blurted at the same time.  He threw Matt a glance and shrugged.

“Really?” Karen sounded skeptical, but there was something in her voice that said that she would be perfectly happy believing the lie.

Matt nodded. “It’s true. I was trying to keep it a secret for obvious reasons.”

Karen glared at him.

“Oh my god, Matt is that  _why_  you’re getting so beat up all the time? Is he hurting you?”

Matt turned as red as the mask currently at Karen’s feet.

“No, it’s…”

“Oh,” Karen said. “ _Oh_ ”

Next to him, Foggy grimaced.

“That’s not something we needed to know buddy.”

“She asked!” Matt defended.

Karen laughed. “I want to know _everything_.”

Matt gulped. He couldn’t see this turning out well.


	2. Chapter 2

Throughout the next week, Karen kept asking him questions about how he and Daredevil had met (he rescued Matt from being mugged), what they did on dates (listened to music) and when she could meet him.

“Why,” Matt asked.

“Because I want to make sure he’s good for you,” she explained. “You’re family. I want to make sure he’s taking care of you.”

Matt blinked. His eyes looked a little wet in the light.

“I’ll ask,” he said finally and Karen smiled at him.

“Great,” she said. “Let’s do dinner on Friday?”

“I think,” Matt said cautiously, trying to remember his Friday plans,“that should work.”

* * *

 

“I told Karen I’d ask my fake boyfriend to come to dinner Friday night,” Matt said as soon as Foggy picked up the phone. “ _Help_ ”

Foggy laughed for about five minutes straight. Matt measured; he had very good time sense.

“I told you, you should have just _told_ her,” Foggy said.

“Don’t start with me,” Matt snapped. “This is all  _your_  fault. Where am I supposed to find someone to pretend to be Daredevil by Friday night? It’s Monday!”

“I panicked! What was I supposed to do?”

Matt paced around his living room.

“You should have said  _anything_  but _that!_ ” He sighed and slumped onto the couch.

“I don’t know how long I can keep putting this off,” he said wearily.

Foggy was silent for a long time and Matt was reminded of the gulf that existed between them after Foggy had found out his secret. He swallowed, licking his lips and opened his mouth to speak.

“We’ll figure it out buddy,” Foggy said eventually. He sounded tired and Matt’s heart hurt. The now familiar wish bubbled up, but he couldn’t stop being Daredevil. The city needed him too much.

“Thanks Foggy,” he said finally and hung up.


	3. Chapter 3

Far above Hell’s Kitchen came the sound of thunder and a large purple circle opened up in the sky. If anyone was around, they would have gotten flashbacks to The Battle of New York, but the night was quiet and the streets empty.

A red-suited figure fell from the portal, one arm flinging out and hurling a grappling hook at the nearest overhang. It caught and the figure used the momentum to swing up to the roof of the building and landed heavily with a thump.

Then, it tilted its head and jumped to another, nearby roof, heading eastward into the Kitchen.

* * *

 

Matt groaned, pacing the length of his living room as he tried to come up with an excuse as to why Daredevil couldn’t make it to dinner on Friday.

“He’s injured? No, that won’t work if I show up without him and I can’t do that to Karen. He’s got dinner with his parents? No, no,  _then_  she’ll ask if I’ve met his parents, think the relationship’s serious and get all upset when I stage the inevitable breakup.”

He made another turn at the kitchen counter and started back towards the opposite wall.

None of his excuses would hold up to scrutiny. Even if something was the slightest bit off, Karen would sense it like a shark sensing blood in water and worry at it until he gave in and told her the truth.  He couldn’t do that. He had to keep her safe. It was bad enough that Foggy had found out.

Then. his ears picked up on the sound of the roof access door creaking open and he dropped into a defensive stance.

Someone came down the stairs. Their breathing was unsteady and their heartbeat was stressed. They stopped abruptly before reaching the last step.

“Who’s there,” they called out.

Matt frowned. The billboard outside the window was buzzing which meant that it was on and Foggy had told him that it lit up his entire living room enough to see by.

“You’re blind,” Matt said.

The stranger tilted their head to one side. Matt wondered what he was hearing. The rhythm of their heartbeat was familiar and their voice sounded like his on court recordings.

“Who  _are_  you,” Matt asked, trying to puzzle it out as he rose from his position.

“Matt Murdock,” the stranger said and Matt nearly fell over.

He laughed. “Try again”

The stranger held their hands up. They were male, about his height and they moved in the same way he did. They’d had training too, similar to his.

“I can prove it,” the stranger said, stepping forward. His clothes didn’t make much noise and Matt could tell that they were stuck tightly to his skin.

“I’m Daredevil,” the stranger said and Matt gaped at him.

Fumbling, he reached up with shaky hands to feel the stranger’s suit. The fabric of the suit was thick, almost latex-like. The stranger’s muscles were long and rope-like and they relaxed as Matt ran his hands over them. He slid his hands up to the stranger’s face. Part of it was covered with a mask, but the lower half of his face was stubble free. It wasn’t until he felt the horns that he believed the stranger was telling the truth.

“But you don’t have stubble,” he said and the stranger- _himself_  and isn’t that weird, laughed.

“I tell you I’m Daredevil and all you can say is I don’t have stubble,” the other him asked.

“ _I_ have stubble,” Matt said quietly.

His other self jerked and his heartbeat doubled.

“Wait,” he said slowly, “who are _you_?!”

“Matt Murdock,” Matt said and wondered at his other self’s intelligence.

His other self nodded. “Yeah. I should have figured with the way you were touching my face and all.”

“Sorry,” Matt said and felt himself blush.

His other self waved a hand. “Don’t worry about it. This is not the strangest thing that’s happened to me.”

He held his hands near Matt’s face and asked, “May I?”

“Go ahead,” Matt said and closed his eyes.

The examination was brief, but calming in a way and it was over too quickly.

“I like the stubble,” his other self said and he could feel himself redden further.

“Please stop,” he said.

Just then his phone started ringing.

“Karen, Karen, Karen,” the electronic voice chirped and the other him tensed.

Matt picked it up. “Hello?”

“Matt,” Karen said. “Did you ask him about dinner?”

Uh…“ Matt had completely forgotten. The other him snickered, just loud enough for Karen to hear it over the line.

"Is he there with you? Can I talk to him?”

“We were discussing it,” Matt said hastily. “I’ll call you back when we’ve decided.”

He hung up on her after getting her assent and turned back to his other self.

“Do you want to meet Karen for dinner Friday night?”

“Sure,” his other self said, confused.

“Great,” Matt said. “Then you’re pretending to be my boyfriend.”

_“What?”_


	4. Chapter 4

After his alternate self (“Call me Mike,” he had said) had fallen on the floor laughing after Matt explained the problem. (Matt refused to help him up. ) He got to his feet and sat on Matt’s couch.

“Yeah,” he said. “I can do that. It wouldn’t be the strangest thing I’ve had to do. But, you should  _really_  make friends with Iron Fist. He helped me out of problems like this in my universe.”

He paused for a moment before continuing. “Speaking of my universe, I should track down Strange and ask him if he can send me back. But, don’t worry, I’ll help you with your problem first. It’ll take a while to find Strange anyway.”

“Okay,” Matt said, still dazed by Mike’s agreement.

“So,” Mike said, leaning forward and looking eagerly in his direction. “How’d we meet?”

“You rescued me from a mugging,” Matt said. “It was very romantic.”

Mike snorted. “We’re gonna need more detail then that.”

Matt lightly drummed his fingers on the coffee table and leaned back in the armchair.

“How dramatic do we want to go,” he asked.

Mike hummed, fingers moving against each other in a contemplative manner.

“Probably not too dramatic,” he said after a while. “ _My_  Foggy says I always overdo it. ”

They talk and talk and fall asleep in the middle of tossing ideas back and forth, only to wake when Matt’s alarm went off. Mike jerked awake and nearly smashed Matt’s coffee table in half.

“It’s just my alarm clock,” Matt said, “rubbing at the back of his neck. "I’ve got to get to work. Will you be okay on your own?”

“Yeah,” Mike said. “I’m going to see if I can track down Strange.”

Matt nodded.

“Good luck,” he said, getting up and stretching. He headed into the bedroom to grab clothes and then hit the shower.

* * *

 

“You met yourself from an alternate universe and asked him to be your fake boyfriend for dinner Friday night,” Foggy said slowly and Matt nodded. There was a long, awful silence before Foggy sighed and put his head in his hands.

“I thought you said ‘no more _lies_ ’ Matt.”

Matt leaned against the wall and let the cement and dust overwhelm his senses. He was glad Karen had gone out for a long lunch break; she was probably planning on how to best interrogate them on Friday night.

“I’m not lying Foggy,” he said softly. “He told me he was Daredevil. There’s only one other person in the world that knows that.”

“I,” Foggy started, swallowing. “I hope you know what you’re doing Matt.”

“So do I,” Matt said quietly.


	5. Chapter 5

Friday night finally rolls around and Foggy shows up to Karen’s before Matt and his 'boyfriend’ do.  He brings the strongest bottle of vodka he can find.

“We’re going to need it,” he said when Karen pulled out the bottle and raised an eyebrow.

Karen nodded, looking unsurprised. She’d made her grandmother’s casserole again, the one full of virtue. (Foggy was pretty sure that this was the only dish she knew how to cook.)

They sat on Karen’s couch and talked about nothing until Matt showed up, thirty minutes later, with Daredevil. Foggy and Karen traded wide-eyed, open mouthed looks.

“Hi,” Karen said, flustered. “Come in”

She gestured towards the inside of her apartment, stepping aside and holding the doorknob tightly. Foggy stood next to her, making strangled noises in his throat. She glanced at him, a questioning look on her face. He shook his head and shrugged.

“I wasn’t actually expecting Matt to show up with  _someone_ ,” she whispered to Foggy as he helped her heat up the food. She glanced into the dining room. Daredevil and Matt were sitting close together, talking softly. Daredevil’s mask was still on ad all of a sudden, she knew she had to make him remove it.

Soon, they walked into the dining room carrying food and plates.

“That smells delicious,” Daredevil said and she traded another glance with Foggy. His voice sounded a lot like Matt’s except it was slightly deeper.

“It does,” Matt said. “Is that your grandmother’s casserole?”

Karen set it down on the table as Foggy set up the plates.

“It is,” she said.

“And it’s as virtuous as usual,” Foggy added and Matt sent a 'please elaborate’ look in his direction.

“Foggy and I do eel night every Thursday at Josie’s,” Karen said in answer to the look. “It’s kind of our thing and after, I make him my casserole.”

Next to her, Foggy nodded and took a seat at the table. Daredevil narrated, which made Karen smile widely as she ducked back into the kitchen to bring out a bottle of wine.

“Wine?” She set the bottle on the table, withdrew four glasses from the cabinet next to it and set them down next to the bottle.

“No, thank you,” Daredevil replied politely. “I don’t drink.”

“Okay then,” Karen said and poured the rest of them a glass.

“So,” she said once she had sat down and took a sip from her glass. “Do you have a name?”

“Uh,” Daredevil said, “you can call me Mike?”

Matt kicked him, lightly, under the table.  Karen grinned and leaned forward on her elbows.

“Mike, huh,” she said, stretching out the name. “How did you meet Matt?”

Mike sipped at his water. (Foggy had brought it out  with the food earlier.)

“I rescued him from being mugged,” he said. “I’d heard about the firm and wanted to track him down because I needed to tell someone about Fisk.”

“Uh huh,” Karen said, taking another sip of her wine. Matt tilted his head to one side. He hadn’t caught the sound of pen on paper, but he got the impression she was taking notes anyway.  He took a bite of his food and chewed.

“How did you get here without anyone seeing you,” Foggy asked, glancing towards the window. The sun had gone down, but it’s glow lingered, fading slowly.

Mike smiled and set his glass down. “I have my ways.”

“He followed me on the rooftops,” Matt said dryly. “Apparently, no one looks up.”

Underneath the table, Mike kicked his ankle.

“Okay,” Karen said. “Well, you are obviously Daredevil, so you know you can take the mask off if you want. You’re among friends.”

Mike considered them for a few long moments, seemed to have a silent conversation with Matt and they didn’t know how that worked because Matt was blind, but finally he reached for his mask and took it off.

Foggy paled and choked on his bite of food.  In the early days of his and Matt’s friendship, he had looked up all of Jack Murdock’s fights on the internet. He had watched them over and over in the hope of understanding Matt. Sadly, it hadn’t worked, but he had managed to memorize Jack Murdock’s face.

He took a sip of water, swallowed and rose from the table.

“Come on Karen, I think we forgot the thing in the oven.”

Karen looked between all of them before rising.

“Yes, the,um, thing. We’ll be back.”

Foggy practically pulled Karen into the kitchen before turning to face her with wide eyes.

“He looks like Matt’s  _dad_ ,” he hissed.

“What,” Karen whispered and Foggy pulled out his phone to look up the picture.

“See!” He turned the phone to face Karen once the picture was done loading.

“Oh,” Karen said. “ _Oh my god_. Should we tell him?”

“I don’t know,” Foggy said, “this wasn’t even supposed to happen! I didn’t really think he was _dating_ anyone!”

Karen stared at him. “Wait, why else would he have had the mask?”

“Uh,” Foggy said.

Karen’s mouth fell open, her eyes widened and she brought both hands up to clap them over her mouth.

“ _Foggy_ ,” she hissed in a muffled tone of voice. “ Are you telling me,  _Matt’s actually Daredevil_?”

The silence stretched out before Karen abruptly turned and headed for her bedroom. The door had barely closed behind her when Foggy heard a muffled scream and Matt poked his head into the kitchen.

“Why is Karen freaking out in her bedroom?”

“Um,” Foggy said. “I think I accidentally told her your secret.”


	6. Chapter 6

Matt groaned and thumped his head on the door-frame.

“Foggy, you didn’t”

Wordless, Foggy nodded.

“He just nodded,” Mike said. “Wow, this is as awkward as the time  _my_  Foggy and Karen found out.

"What?” Foggy said dumbly. “Matt,  _what_  is he talking about?”

Matt took a deep breath before gesturing to Mike.

“Foggy, I’d like you to meet myself, Matt Murdock, from an alternate universe. ”

Foggy stared at them, then turned and went to knock on Karen’s bedroom door.

“Karen,” he called. “Can I join your screamfest in there?”

Both Mike and Matt heard the door open, close then then two muffled screams emanate from the bedroom. In the heavy silence that followed after, they traded glances, each one looking somewhere over the other’s ear.

“Well,” Mike said finally. “That could have gone better.”

* * *

 

Two hours and one very long explanation later, Foggy and Karen had calmed down enough to break out the vodka Foggy brought.

“Go home,” Karen said to Matt. “And take  _him_  with you.”

She gestured to Mike, who looked like he had expected this.

“ _Foggy and I_ ,” she continued, taking Foggy’s arm and opening the bottle. “Are going to take a couple days off.  _Do not_  come after us. ”

Foggy took the bottle from her hands, took a long swallow and nodded.

“Okay,” Matt said meekly.

“Great,” Karen said, a little too brightly. “Now get out.”

“Oh and Matt,” Foggy called as they were halfway out the door. “We’re not leaving you forever, okay buddy? Just for a few days.”

Matt swallowed hard and made very sure to keep his voice steady when he answered Foggy.

“I know”

Next to him, Mike squeezed his elbow and guided him out the door. The mask lay on the back of the dining chair, forgotten.

 


End file.
